1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to the field of herbicides. More particularly, the field of this invention pertains to the use of .alpha.-haloacetamides as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to use various .alpha.-haloacetamides as herbicides, either individually or in combination with other herbicides.
Among herbicidal compounds of the prior art are those acetamides having in varying arrangements substitutions of alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkoxy, halogen, aryl, etc. groups, all of which may be further substituted with other radicals.
Illustrative of the 2-haloacetamides of the prior art and of those most closely related to the 2-haloacetamides disclosed and claimed herein are the .alpha.-haloacetamides disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,495,967, 3,574,746, 3,586,496, 3,901,917, 3,819,661, 3,946,045 and 4,012,222. In the '967 patent the 2-chloroacetamides are characterized by substitutions on the nitrogen atom including a benzothiophene radical which may have other substituents. The '746 and '496 patents are directed generally to the same 2-haloacetamides which are characterized by a C.sub.5-7 cycloalken-1-yl group and other substituents on the amide nitrogen. The '917 patent relates to 2-haloacetanilides characterized in having a thienylmethylene group which may be substituted with a lower alkyl group substituted on the nitrogen atom and the '661 patent relates to 2-haloacetanilides which are substituted with a furfuryl or tetrahydrofurfuryl. The '045 and '222 patents disclose .alpha.-haloacetanilides characterized by a dioxolanyl-lower alkyl group on the anilide nitrogen atom.
As will be apparent, the most relevant 2-haloacetamides of the prior art have either a heterocyclic or cycloalkenyl group attached to acetamide or acetanilide nitrogen atom, but not both radicals simultaneously -- a feature which characterizes the 2-haloacetamides of the present invention and distinguishes them from the prior art.